Twisting worlds: the begining
by I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn
Summary: AU In a world with no freedom, DJ, and other 'soldiers' created to keep humans in check, have escaped and now are the only rebellion left along with other gifted races of the supernatural. R/E C/E A/J B/E sethxoc ect... On Hold
1. nightmare

Hi people

_**Hi, people! This is chapter 1 of my awesome fanfic! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight world or max ride but I do own the inner twining story line; I am me not anyone else XD (especially since it works with lots of twists!)**_

_**Chapter1: Nightmare **_

_**(Jasper's pov.)**_

_The sun had just set over the horizon, and I had just finished all of the chores. "It's just my luck to have all of the chores, isn't it mother?" I asked my mother as I walked into our cottage. "Dearest, it isn't anyone's fault that your brother has fallen ill." She said back. "Of course it isn't mother," I replied knowing it was my responsibility as the eldest child to help around the house especially when my brother is so ill. "It is simply the fact that it is already harvesting season and with out our crops the troops will have less and less to eat!" I stated. "Always caring for others, even when you're by yourself doing it." She praised as she scrubbed the last dish in the pile for the day. "Jasper, please go put your sisters to sleep. Then check on your brother." She said as she slowly. She looked distracted to me but what am I to do about that? "Yes, mother." I said as I started walking up the staircase. _

_As I reached the top, I was tackled by Isabella, and DJ, as she liked to be called. With their weight, I almost toppled backwards! "Isabella, DJ, please wait until I make it out of the way of the staircase." I said regaining my balance. "Oh, sorry!" DJ stated. Although she was only two years of age, she was already speaking! "Jasper, why are you always working?" She asked. "Nothing minds you that, now off to bed, the both of you!" I shooed them to bed and afterwards went into Emmet's room. "Hello, Jasper. Please tell me nothing exciting happened today!" Emmet exclaimed. My five year old brother was not one to miss something because he was sick. "Nothing at all happened. It was the most boring day ever!" I exclaimed adding for dramatic effect. It worked too. As I fell on my younger brother's bed, he tackled me and exclaimed; "Now I'm glad I was sick today! I hate it when it's boring!" " By it you mean chores, right?" I asked. "Right!" He said. "Well that's no fair, because then I have to do all of the chores!" I told him dramatically. He squealed as all five year olds do, and started hugging me to death. _

"_Jasper, get down here now!" Mother yelled from the kitchen. "Ooh, now you're in trouble!" Emmett teased. "I'll be back, ok?" I told him. "Ok." He agreed._

_I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, a feat young Isabella would not be able to accomplish. I knew that tone and, if I was right, we where in a lot of trouble. "What is it?" I asked. "He's coming!" Mother practically shrieked. "I figured," I told her honestly. "I want you to run as fast as you can! I need you to take your siblings to safety." She said, quickly gathering food from the cabinets. "Right! I'll be going then." I told her as I ran up stairs. "Emmett! Help me get DJ and Isabella into the woods." I said as I reached his room. "Why?" he whined. "Mother said so!" I retorted. He derived a conclusion and exclaimed a little too loudly, "I don't want to move again! I like it here!" " I know, I like it here too but we've got to go now!" I said with one twin slung across my shoulder. "Here, take DJ." I told him and we left just in time. _

_We ran into the woods and I went into the weird cave I had found recently. "Emmett, you're in charge! I need you to take your sisters as far northeast as you possibly can. I'll meet up with you there." I said as I looked into the sky. "But, Jasper, I can't carry both of them very far." He said. "That's ok, you have more than one day, but remember, you don't have much time." I told him. "Where are you going?" he asked as I handed him all of the food. "Back." I stated. "I'm going back." I said as I left for what might have been the last time we spoke if fate didn't intervene._

_When I got back to our cottage, I stood horrorstruck at the willowing flames that engulfed it. "Mom!" I screamed without thinking. "Well what do we have here?" I swung around and came face to face with one of HIS men._

"No!" I exclaimed only to find that I was dreaming of that night, again.

I sighed and went over to my personal balcony to wait for the sun to rise once again.

**Five minutes later:**

Knock… Knock…Knock…

Who's that?

"Come in!" I said.

I didn't bother looking who it was.

By her emotions, she was a tiny bit sad and mostly worried. That points to Alice.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Fine." I stated maybe a little grumpily.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, don't worry. I was already awake. Are you flying out again?" She asked.

"I don't know, you're the psychic." I said getting up from my seat on the edge of the balcony and started heading for the door.

"I've got to go… sorry Alice." I said as she became sadder and sadder.

"I'll catch you later." I said as I made my way to the elevator, pressed the b27 button, and started heading for the chiefs' chambers, which are off limits to almost every one here.

* * *

_**Alice's pov.**_

I was just staring at my wall like in my most recent vision, and then, out of nowhere I heard "No" yelled in the room next to me.

I sprung out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Let's just say, if my room caught fire in the middle of the night, I would die because I wouldn't be able to pick what to wear!

_Ok_ I thought to myself. _It's only Jasper, only…_ I took a deep breath, _Jasper_. I let it out. _Edward better not be listening to me_ I thought as a precaution since you need to take certain precautions when a mind reader is sleeping or is _supposed to be_ sleeping on the same floor.

After around thirty seconds I walked up to his room and knocked three times.

"Come in." I heard.

I walked in. "You ok?" I asked.

"Fine." He stated grumpily.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

_He's so cute when he's worried about me! Hold up brain, I don't have a crush on him! Sure, I worry about him but anyone in their right mind would worry, he has everything to do and no time to do it in! Oh, ya, I still need to answer his question! _

"No, don't worry. I was already awake. Are you flying out again?" I asked already knowing the sad but true answer.

"I don't know, you're the psychic." He said getting up from where he was sitting on the edge of the balcony and started heading for the door.

"I've got to go… sorry Alice." He said, most likely feeling my emotions.

"I'll catch you later." He said from the hallway.

I sighed.

I knew it; he has more work to do in Africa and…

* * *

_**Vision**_

_Jasper was running from something. I couldn't see what. No not running, but chasing or following someone. He turned a corner and I saw DJ standing in front of a grate that she had apparently just opened. "DJ, this is it right? I don't want to mess this up."  
"Yes, I've tracked him here." She said quietly as if trying to stay hidden from something. "We're coming Emmett!" Jasper whispered into the wind._

_**End of Vision**_

* * *

My blood ran cold.

They would get Emmett if I didn't figure out how it happened, or how it will happen, or something like that... whatever! Now my brain hurt!

_**AN: That's CH.1, R&R tell me what you think! also I'm going to put a summary on this chapter when I put up chapter2 Ok? XD**_


	2. I don't want to!

_**AN: hi everybody! These chapters are long, and I have to think them up too!**_

**Also,**_** '**__This is when Edward/Angel is reading someone's mind'_** if it's **_this _**then it's Angel talking to them.**

_**Disclaimer: sorry I don't own twilight **_

* * *

_**Previously:** _

_My blood ran cold.__They would get Emmett if I didn't figure out how it happened, or how it will happen, or something like that... whatever! Now my brain hurts!_

* * *

**_(Alice's pov.)_**

_This is so not good! What do I do? What do I do? Ouch, ouch, I have to stop thinking so hard. _I thought as I walked over to the kitchen. _This is the only mansion I have ever heard of that has only one kitchen and it's on the bottom floor!_ _Wait how did I get thinking about the kitchen?_

"Ugh!" I screamed.

"What's with the scatter braininess?" _Oh, great! It just had to be Edward._

"You do remember me telling you I can read minds right?" He asked sarcastically.

"We live in the only safe house left in Switzerland! There is a evil dictator that has been trying to take over the world since the American Civil War, and yet on top of all that, you take it upon yourself to inquire why I am, for the slightest second, scatter brained!" I exclaimed as dramatically as I could.

"What ever, but I could do without the _**Barbie girl **_song." He said.

"That just means 'get out of my head!' Oh ya, hey Edward. Do you know when Jasper is getting back?"

"No. Do you know when the attack will take place?" He asked.

_Dang it! _I thought.

"You're still getting used to living in a mansion with a mind reader? WOW." He wisecracked.

Thus, I did what any girl would do in response to that sentence.

I smacked him.

He went flying into the wall, through the wall, and into the ocean.

_It's a shame that he's immortal._

"It's a shame you're immortal, too." He snarled.

"I think I'm going to leave you there. I have other things to do and…" I trailed off as a vision that had appeared out of nowhere came suddenly into focus.

_**Vision**_

_Emmett, Edward, Seth, Emily, and me, where standing in an unfamiliar forest, surrounded by the noble (not at all) men (barely!) of the Glory Empire (Aka the evil dictator)._

"_I wouldn't do anything rash if I where you." General A.K. warned. (They name their officers by referring to the English alphabet. The letter A officers are the strongest and the letter Z officers constantly have their heads in the ground.) "Nice suggestion, but no thanks. Although, why would an A squad surround four equally matched, super beings? Is that what you called us? Yet you have no backup? It doesn't make any sense. I would at least expect Jane to be here." Edward stated. Some of the soldiers looked around worriedly as if trying to disprove Edward. "If this turns into a fight or actually, now that I think about it, if you follow your orders, then you are going to be run down into the ground. So tell me, what makes you think that you have even half of a chance to defeat us?" Seth added. "That's a lot of smart talk for little children that don't even know where they are." The old, ugly general said. "That's true, but do you?" I asked. "I think I'll give you a hint; Try not to reveal yourselves to your counterparts." "I have no idea what that means, but I'm getting bored so you better get ready," he said as we all got in a fighting stance. Seconds later the battle had begun._

_**End of Vision**_

"Whoa!" I said as I fell out of the hole made by Edward.

Edward snickered. "I don't think you're supposed to fall."

"Ya, Ya, Ya," I said, dusting myself off. "So, I'll see you later, since you made me miss breakfast. I've got to talk to the chiefs."

"Bye Alice. Oh, and Jasper said he'd be back in two days." Edward said. He got out of the ground and walked away.

_He Irks me._ "I can still hear you!" Edward called.

_**(Edward's pov)**_

'_He Irks me.'_ "I can still hear you!" I yelled in amusement.

_That vision will happen within the month. That doesn't give us much time. _I thought.

_It won't be long until they find us. This means we need to be ready. According to Alice, they'll attack first. If they use Jane and Alec though, which they will we won't stand a chance. _"Ouch!" I yelped in surprise as I ran into a rather large tree.

"Who put that there?" I asked for no reason.

"Don't look at me! For once, all I'm doing is reading I swear! I swear, I swear, I swear!"

I completely jumped two-hundred feet in the air.

"DJ! It was a rhetorical question!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry, but did you see how high you jumped?" she asked.

"DJ, what are you doing anyway?" I asked and attempted to read her mind.

"Cricket…cricket…cricket…cricket…cricket…cri-"

"Shut up!" I yelled in frustration. She was just like Bella; silent.

"Awe! Now you're thinking about Bella! That's sooooo cute." She said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I asked, frustrated at DJ for the umpteenth time.

"I'll see you later," She said, as she walked away.

"Stupid telepath." I said quietly.

"I can still hear you!" She yelled.

_**(DJ's pov, ya for the OCs!)**_

"I can still hear you!" I yelled in amusement.

_That was so funny! I need to fool around with Edward more often._

"Hey Alice, where are you going?" I called.

"b26, the conference room. Why?" She asked.

"Alice, I don't want to move again! I finally like it here." I said as tears trickled down my face.

If you think you have moving problems, try being directly related to your worst enemy!

"I like Switzerland! Its fun here and, and…" I stuttered.

"It's ok DJ, it's ok. Do you want to go with me?"

I know, I'm so a baby, but in my defense, my life has been nothing but horror since I was two.

"Ok, I guess." I answered.

* * *

**_That was 5 chapters on word! XD_**

**_Max ride will be in the next chapter. This is my biggest chapter ever!_**

**_I have a funny poll on my profile so check it out._**

**_If you don't understand this story it means that you have to stick around and read it all, or never know(which is the worst fate of all)._**

**_PM or review! XD_**


	3. Alice!

_**AN: For all of you who where confused, this is a summary!**_

* * *

_**They are in the present in an alternate universe.**_

_**Although, soon they will go through a space rift that 'the bad guy'(Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and DJ's real dad, but they don't know that yet) sends them into, along with some of his own men to make sure that they can't mess anything else up!(the vision last chapter) **_

_**They are the ultimate battle weapon (a lot like what they call Max and the flock in Maximum Ride.) they meet up with the flock and so far, the only safe place they've found that they can live for more than a month, is a small mansion in Switzerland! (Long live SWITZ!!)**_

_**If you didn't guess, that's where the story starts. ^_^**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Jasper:**__ We all know I OwnThisWorldSoGetYourOwn doesn't own the characters , except DJ right?_

_**DJ:**__ She doesn't?_

_**Emmett:**__ Duh, DJ! Although, technically she does own this world since she made it up. _

_**DJ:**__ Well ya, I knew that! ^_^ _

* * *

_Previously:_

"_It's ok DJ, its ok. Do you want to go with me?" I know, I'm so a baby, but in my defense, my life has been nothing but horror since I was two. "Ok, I guess." I answered._

* * *

_**(DJ's pov!) **_

_I guess you already know this but I sort of have a problem with moving. It's stupid, yes, but when you've been moving ever since you where two; wouldn't you?_

"Alice, why do we have to leave this time? I thought they couldn't find us here." I inquired.

"that's when they couldn't, but soon they will. That's why where headed to the chief's rooms." Alice whispered the classified information.

"So, we're going to figure out where we're going to live?" I asked, happy that, for once, I'd be apart of choosing.

We approached the door only to hear someone else in there.

_Great! Now we have to wait for Jasper. _I wasn't happy about this small bump in the road, but little miss jumpy over here was elated!

'…Yes, there entire armada has grown. It seems they have two new generals and they're powerful too.'

The voices where leaking through the door!

'ya, I ran into him previously; I got knocked out by ramming strait through either a maple or an oak. Fang had to get us out of that one.'

"sounds like that was a cheery experience for you. Anyway, we've got visitors at the door, and Alice has some important information, don't you Alice?" He remarked.

_I'm an idiot! How could I forget Jasper was on a mission? Edward wants to kill me again. _Well, not really kill, but you get it.

"Hi, everybody!" Alice walked in exposing me, and stopping me from hiding behind the walls.

Inside there was the holographs of nearly one person from every part of the rebellion!

"Hi, Alice!" practically every said at once. Some people more enthusiastic than others.

Looking around the holo-room my heart skipped a beat._ Oh, my god! There he is._

'_DJ, you do remember me telling you that powers work through communications, right?'_

_Yes, Angel, I… oh! Great!_ I thought as I suddenly remembered the two mind readers. Who, by the way, had just burst out laughing.

"Well you are very enjoyable today! I forgot; Why did you guys build these rooms so that powers work, no matter what, again?" The rest of the rather large audience started laughing.

"I'm going to go pack. Se you later, Seth." I said.

"She means it too." Edward smirked.

"It's so cute how much you guys love each other!" Angel added, causing both of us to blush.

After that, I ran to my room, locked the door, threw my gigantic boots into the corner, and jumped for the closest pile of anything soft.

"Owe!" _Oops._ Did I mention that I share my room with my twin? Well, I think I just squashed Bella, so I guess I don't have to worry about that now.

"DJ, get off!" _Oh darn, she's still alive._

"We're immortal! I can't die that easily. Let me guess, was it something Edward said, again?" She stated/asked.

"What do you think? If you don't marry him soon, there won't be anything left! He gets along with everyone else, but when it comes to his 'girlfriend's' twin sister, he won't leave me alone!"

"That's because you're incredibly fun to tease!" She joked.

"Hey Bella, I forgot, how did Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel get wings, powers, and immortality?"

**(Max Ride people you can skip this paragraph, but don't skip the next, OK?)**

"Well, …at birth, they where given up, bought, stolen, ect. They where then sent to a lab nicknamed 'the school'. Therethey where experimented on; that's where they got their wings. After that they escaped. They began noticing special abilities." Bella said.

**(This part is mostly mine and it's really important to the story!)**

"Oh yeah, and they got the idea from one of 'his' notes right? And that's why they're immortal and really strong, right?" I asked trying to get the history straight.

"Yep. After Itex, the company who got a hold of the papers, realized what their experiments did, they went after the flock to destroy them before they became immortal. They failed. The flock fled and 'he' found out. Soon after, 'he' started taking over the world. Now no human isn't under 'his' control and the only ones left are 'his' creations. Do you remember when we escaped? How Jasper worked for years to find a way out? How he wasn't fast enough to keep us human?" She continued.

"Ya, I remember." It had been centuries, but those things, I could never forget.

"Jasper still doesn't forgive himself. Bella…" I trailed off.

"Ya?" She asked.

"What are our powers? I mean besides being 'immune' to most other powers. We have one, right?" I asked. Curiosity written all over my face.

I don't know. Maybe you should ask Alice." _Alice! She asked me to go to the chief's rooms. I bet she saw that! _

"Later, Bella!" I yelled running out the door.

"Don't kill her!" Bella yelled back.

_Stupid pixie with the power to see the future! We immortals might not age, or need to breath, or die too easily, but we can die eventually, and I have all of the time in the world. Literally! _

I ran down four flights of stairs into the courtyard and all the way to the well in the middle before I remembered she was talking via holograms. _I am stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_

"Hey, DJ! What'cha doin'?" _Alice!_

I swung around with murder in my eyes.

"Uh-oh… Emmett! Bella! Rose! Edward! Somebody save me!!!!!" She screamed as she ran all through the mansion with me in hot pursuit.

* * *

**THAT'S A RAP!!!**

**The next chap may take a little longer than usual ok?**

**Also, '_if you want to see Alice alive again, Review!'_**

**_Bye, people! XD_**


	4. Where am I?

**AN: Ha! Alice lives! Fooled you huh? This story is very fun and challenging to write and my annoying sisters don't help! Again if you have any Questions, just ask via PM or review, ok? Congratulations to goldenrose37 for reviewing! XD **

**Disclaimer:** Get it through your heads already; I don't own! (no one likes to say it. :)

**(DJ pov.)**

We ran repeatedly, all around, and I wasn't planning on giving up.

"Hey!!!!" I screamed as I was lifted into the air by none other than Emmett. With the entire residence of the mansion right behind him, I might add.

"Can you save it for the fights or practice at least?" He asked as he dragged me to my room.

-**Later**-

"I don't know where she gets her energy from, especially with all of her recent mood swings." I could barely hear Rosalie say through the three thick walls and a door.

_Wow, I'm kind of dizzy_ I thought as my vision started weaving in and out. _I can't stop now, got to pack everybody's stuff._ I thought trying to keep my mind focused on packing.

"That's because of her powers; I think it's kind of a skatter-brained effect." Jasper stated. Did I forget to mention he came back?

"Well that sounds fun to deal with! How can her powers effect her that much though? And why has it taken this long for her powers to take effect? It makes no sense to me." Emmett said. _Do they even know I can hear them?_ I asked myself.

"Do you remember when the 'pack' first transformed? You know; they where all moody for months before and after? Well, DJ's power is similar to theirs'. The only difference is, she isn't as restricted and she's more gifted." Alice said. _Apparently not!_

"More gifted?" Rose asked. **(AN: Rose only gets mad at people when they do something stupid!)**

_Ok, now I'm bored! How did I get bored?!?!? _I thought it's times like these that make me believe that Jasper knows everything! _Why won't they let me out of this stupid room until I'm done packing again? Oh ya, That's Edward and Alice's fault! Wow! My thoughts really are all over the place. _

"People!" Alice yelled bringing me back to the present. "We have a lot of work to do and Umm, a few hours or so to do it in. Could someone please go ask DJ if she's done yet? I don't know why she's mad at me. I told her I'd be avoiding looking into her future sense she can never make up her mind." Alice added.

"right! I'll go get DJ then. And Alice, did it ever cross your mind that maybe she forgot? Don't get too mad at her, ok?" Jasper stated. there's a reason he's in charge here. _He_ _knows everything!_

_Uh-oh, I forgot to clean, and pack! I wish I was a squirrel right now. If I was a squirrel then I could pick up everyone's stuff really quick and no one would know I spaced out! It would be so perfect! I Want Some Nuts! Ok, … that was very random. Wait a second,… WHY AM I SCRATCHING THE BACK OF MY NECK WITH MY FOOT????_

On further investigation, I found that my wish had been granted and I was currently living proof that you should be careful what you wish for. Although, in this case, I don't think my fairy god mother had anything to do with it.

Let's just say; someone was quite baffled when he entered the rec-room and saw a small squirrel rolling across the ground uttering a stream of profanities.

"I take it you're not done yet?" He asked. _No duh!_

"Well we're done everywhere else and we have to get out of here quick. Apparently, 'they' are trying to stop Alice's visions, or at least screw them up." He stated.

_Right! _I thought as I scurried at top speed. My soul purpose; to get everyone's stuff in the tiny suitcase they gave me. "_Done!_" I squeaked. _Awe! My voice is sooooo cute! I wonder how you change bac…_

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The front of the mansion I had known to call home was just obliterated into smithereens from a canon ball, launched blindly by the enemy!

"Oh, great! Now the shield is down." Jasper thought aloud. "DJ! Run to the back entrance and get out of here!" He whispered not knowing who was listening.

"Also, here." He said changing me back with a vile of Dark Blue, a recent invention by the 'pack'. It turns them back into humans when they phase. The biggest bonus is 1. if carried in belt form, like Jasper just gave me, they shrink or enlarge with you depending on what you phase into, and 2. They they automatically give you clothes when you phase back. As you can see, they are very useful.

"Ok. Just whatever you do, don't get caught!" I warned him as I bolted for the emergency exit.

_This just got a hole lot trickier! _I thought as I opened the back door only to see the perimeter of the currently smoking building surrounded. Even though it sounds easy to surround a building, not this one! This mansion in particular weaves in and out of the forest it even leaves room for multiple courtyards. My favorite of which, currently burning to a soggy crisp.

Looking closer, I could see my companions fighting all along the sides and only one or two actually reaching the cover of the great mountains. _This is so not good!_

"Well, lookie here. DJ came out to play!" I jerked my head in the direction of my worst enemy: Jane!

"Too bad I'm not going to fight!" I yelled as I made a run for it. _No good. All escape routs securely cut off._

"Oh? Are you giving up so soon?"_ No way! There has to be a way out! Whoa! Major head rush. Ok, now everything is spinning? How am I falling?!?!? Owe,… hitting ground hurts, check!_

I got up only to notice that I definitely wasn't in Switzerland.

_Where am I? _Ithought.

* * *

**REVIEW! also this is where it gets really interesting!**

**next chapter is awesome, but it will take time.**

**I got a beta! (sorta, she's gonna do it while it's on word so only sorta! XD) Say thanks to Supa paratroopa! **

**-Ruler signing out!**


	5. battle!

**AN: Hi! Sorry for making everyone wait so long; I got grounded. Anyways I now welcome you, wonderful readers, to chapter 5! (it is ch.5 right?)**

**PS: Have you seen the movie Twilight yet? (I've officially seen it twice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**Disclaimer: I only own DJ, the story plot, and any other OCs.**

**Previously:**

_I got up only to notice that I definitely wasn't in Switzerland._

_Where am I? I thought._

**( DJ pov.)**

I looked around. I was surrounded by trees and ahead of me was a _giant_ city! The largest city I have ever seen before was Dallas in 1892. As you can see, I don't get around much.

_Wow! _I thought as I walked around. The streets where bare and, as far as I could tell, so where the houses.

Suddenly, I heard something move from behind me. I swung around. _GOD! … Where did those robots come from?!?!!?!?!!?!?!_ There where flying robots surrounding me! I could only tell they where robots from my keen sense of smell; apparently they where supposed to look real with the skin covering the metal, and they where everywhere!

Then, just as suddenly and _quietly_ as the robot things, two kids started beating them up and fighting them! If I thought about it at the time, I probably would have tried to help them sooner, but, really, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Wha…? Hey!" I yelped in surprise as my vision started to go in and out, followed by a strong wave of tiredness, and finally falling to my knees. For some reason the universe hated me, and I blacked out.

"… Ok then, where'd she come from? We already cleared that section!" _What's going on? I can hear voices! Who are they?_ "I don't know, but something's wrong. I can't read her mind! Not even when she was conscious. I don't get it!?!?!?!" _Isn't that Angel from Max's squad?_ Apparently my eyes fluttered, although I still hadn't figured out what moved what yet. "Huh? Hey, are you ok?"

"Ugh, I guess." I slowly sat up; my head throbbing like it was just split open. "Where am I?" I asked.

I was sitting in a more or less ratty bed in some sort of cabin._ I've lived in worse._ I reminded myself. I sighed which caused both of the other occupants in the room to stare at me like I was weird. I am **not** weird!

"You're currently in the town of Chicago. You're kind of weird, you know that? I mean most people have the sense not to go out at night. If they do then they have the sense to go directly to their destination. If they got caught by fly boys like you did, they would scream for help and then defend themselves; not faint. Lastly, most people know where they are!"

_That guy is cranky. Wait … are those wings?!?!? __Just like Max's squad! So where's Max?_

"Who are you?" I directed at Mr. Cranky-pants. "And Angel, Where's Max?"_ Ouch! _I cringed. _My arm's cut!_ I looked at the thin line of crimson trailing down my right arm. Using my superior eyesight, I could see the cut only grazed the muscle. Some times, it's good to have all of the abilities of being one the most powerful immortal of beings in the universe.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you looking for Max in America?" Angel replied.

"Angel, we where talking this morning. We're really in America?" I replied.

"That's impossible; we where on patrol this morning!"_ No seriously, who is he?_

"Whatever, how'd I go from Switzerland to Chicago? Huh, smarty-pants?" I asked.

"It's Shadow, not smarty-pants. Besides, you probably broke threw the time-stream. That would explain how you …" 'Shadow' suddenly stopped talking, and they where both looking at the door.

"I hear them too." Angel whispered. I listened more closely and sure enough, there was an annoying buzzing sound coming from the door. "What's that?" I ask/whispered.

**(Alice pov. Before the explosion )**

"Right! I'll go get DJ then. And, Alice, did it ever cross your mind that maybe she forgot? Don't get too mad at her, ok?" Jasper said. _God, I love him. No comments Edward!_ Edward just snickered. "People, we need to get going if we're going to avoid confrontation, and with all of the new 'soldiers' like Felix and Demetri, it would definitely be an unfair fight. So let's go people!"

"Like we weren't doing anything before." Emmett added. _He just has to be the comedian! Not that I really mind; it's good for him. Otherwise, he'd be all gloom and doom all of the time. I can't even imagine Emmett like that!_

I sat down on the floor. _Let's see what 'They're' up to._

**-----------------------Vision----------------------------------**

_There, outside, was the army we where trying to avoid. Lead by none other than Alec and Felix. There where normal people behind them._

_Are they nuts? We can beat normal people easy, but wait, they're early! _

**-----------------------End vision-------------------------------**

_Crap!!!!!_ I thought.

"Alice, what's the game plan?" Rosalie asked.

"The game plan is move it Rose!" Edward said as he lugged thirteen suitcases on his back and got ready to jump out the window. The rest finally got it and then …

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

The wall nearest to me was blown apart! Throwing me all the way to the other side of the room. It doesn't feel good to fly through concrete at a high speed. "Ugh," I groaned.

This wasn't going to be easy, but we had to get out. I threw myself through the hole and started the fight. We had a big disadvantage but we where still pushing them back. Any human that came near us was killed almost instantly.

Alec was fighting Bella, Edward was fighting Felix, Jasper was nowhere to be found, Emmett was wrestling with Demetri, and Rose and me where fighting the weaklings aka the stupid _human_ soldiers.

I looked around a little bit but I didn't see her. Then I heard what I was looking for. "Well, lookie here. DJ came out to play!"_ There! She's on the other side of the mansion!_

"Em!" I shouted as he went flying past me.

_--------------------------------__**Vision**__--------------------------------------_

_DJ looked around. She was completely surrounded by top guards of the imperial army. Not even I could fight off that many well trained goons. she stepped back and then... disapeared!!!!_

_---------------------------------__**end vision**__-----------------------------------_

I snapped out of my vision just in time to see Demetri coming at speeds not possible for anyone but a soldier. Too bad the only ones serving the 'king' aren't as skilled, or they aren't supposed to be. He rammed me at full speed, and yes it hurt! Something a non-soldier couldn't do.

I was flung at a ninety degree angle from where he threw Emmett. How'd this guy get so strong?!? I saw Emmett get up and start his counter on Demetri. I looked around again. Edward seemed to be winning his fight, but everyone seemed to be loosing theirs. They brought a lot of goons!

I decided it was time to use our last weapon of defense; little smoke bombs that contained enough sleeping gas, each one could knock out the living dead! The battle just got started I thought as I called out, "red thirty three!" in other words, the signal to go all out. We'd need to, to win this fight.

* * *

**yes people that's chap 5! By the way, Shadow is Max and Fang's kid, DJ can time travel and shape shift into any form, and yeah they're called soldiers! PLZ review!!!! XD **


	6. the most bizzar monkey ever idk

**AN: Hi! Sorry for making everyone wait so long; I got grounded. Anyways I now welcome you, wonderful readers, to chapter 5! (it is ch.5 right?)**

**PS: Have you seen the movie Twilight yet? (I've officially seen it twice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **

**Disclaimer: I only own DJ, the story plot, and any other OCs.**

**Previously:**

_I got up only to notice that I definitely wasn't in Switzerland._

_Where am I? I thought._

**( DJ pov.)**

I looked around. I was surrounded by trees and ahead of me was a _giant_ city! The largest city I have ever seen before was Dallas in 1892. As you can see, I don't get around much.

_Wow! _I thought as I walked around. The streets where bare and, as far as I could tell, so where the houses.

Suddenly, I heard something move from behind me. I swung around. _GOD! … Where did those robots come from?!?!!?!?!!?!?!_ There where flying robots surrounding me! I could only tell they where robots from my keen sense of smell; apparently they where supposed to look real with the skin covering the metal, and they where everywhere!

Then, just as suddenly and _quietly_ as the robot things, two kids started beating them up and fighting them! If I thought about it at the time, I probably would have tried to help them sooner, but, really, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Wha…? Hey!" I yelped in surprise as my vision started to go in and out, followed by a strong wave of tiredness, and finally falling to my knees. For some reason the universe hated me, and I blacked out.

"… Ok then, where'd she come from? We already cleared that section!" _What's going on? I can hear voices! Who are they?_ "I don't know, but something's wrong. I can't read her mind! Not even when she was conscious. I don't get it!?!?!?!" _Isn't that Angel from Max's squad?_ Apparently my eyes fluttered, although I still hadn't figured out what moved what yet. "Huh? Hey, are you ok?"

"Ugh, I guess." I slowly sat up; my head throbbing like it was just split open. "Where am I?" I asked.

I was sitting in a more or less ratty bed in some sort of cabin._ I've lived in worse._ I reminded myself. I sighed which caused both of the other occupants in the room to stare at me like I was weird. I am **not** weird!

"You're currently in the town of Chicago. You're kind of weird, you know that? I mean most people have the sense not to go out at night. If they do then they have the sense to go directly to their destination. If they got caught by fly boys like you did, they would scream for help and then defend themselves; not faint. Lastly, most people know where they are!"

_That guy is cranky. Wait … are those wings?!?!? _ _Just like Max's squad! So where's Max?_

"Who are you?" I directed at Mr. Cranky-pants. "And Angel, Where's Max?"_ Ouch! _I cringed. _My arm's cut!_ I looked at the thin line of crimson trailing down my right arm. Using my superior eyesight, I could see the cut only grazed the muscle. Some times, it's good to have all of the abilities of being one the most powerful immortal of beings in the universe.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you looking for Max in America?" Angel replied.

"Angel, we where talking this morning. We're really in America?" I replied.

"That's impossible; we where on patrol this morning!"_ No seriously, who is he?_

"Whatever, how'd I go from Switzerland to Chicago? Huh, smarty-pants?" I asked.

"It's Shadow, not smarty-pants. Besides, you probably broke threw the time-stream. That would explain how you …" 'Shadow' suddenly stopped talking, and they where both looking at the door.

"I hear them too." Angel whispered. I listened more closely and sure enough, there was an annoying buzzing sound coming from the door. "What's that?" I ask/whispered.

**(Alice pov. Before the explosion )**

"Right! I'll go get DJ then. And, Alice, did it ever cross your mind that maybe she forgot? Don't get too mad at her, ok?" Jasper said. _God, I love him. No comments Edward!_ Edward just snickered. "People, we need to get going if we're going to avoid confrontation, and with all of the new 'soldiers' like Felix and Demetri, it would definitely be an unfair fight. So let's go people!"

"Like we weren't doing anything before." Emmett added. _He just has to be the comedian! Not that I really mind; it's good for him. Otherwise, he'd be all gloom and doom all of the time. I can't even imagine Emmett like that!_

I sat down on the floor. _Let's see what 'They're' up to._

**-----------------------Vision----------------------------------**

_There, outside, was the army we where trying to avoid. Lead by none other than Alec and Felix. There where normal people behind them._

_Are they nuts? We can beat normal people easy, but wait, they're early! _

**-----------------------End vision-------------------------------**

_Crap!!!!!_ I thought.

"Alice, what's the game plan?" Rosalie asked.

"The game plan is move it Rose!" Edward said as he lugged thirteen suitcases on his back and got ready to jump out the window. The rest finally got it and then …

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!

The wall nearest to me was blown apart! Throwing me all the way to the other side of the room. It doesn't feel good to fly through concrete at a high speed. "Ugh," I groaned.

This wasn't going to be easy, but we had to get out. I threw myself through the hole and started the fight. We had a big disadvantage but we where still pushing them back. Any human that came near us was killed almost instantly.

Alec was fighting Bella, Edward was fighting Felix, Jasper was nowhere to be found, Emmett was wrestling with Demetri, and Rose and me where fighting the weaklings aka the stupid _human_ soldiers.

I looked around a little bit but I didn't see her. Then I heard what I was looking for. "Well, lookie here. DJ came out to play!"_ There! She's on the other side of the mansion!_

"Em!" I shouted as he went flying past me.

_--------------------------------__**Vision**__--------------------------------------_

_DJ looked around. She was completely surrounded by top guards of the imperial army. Not even I could fight off that many well trained goons. She stepped back and then …disappeared!!!!_

_---------------------------------__**end vision**__-----------------------------------_

I snapped out of my vision just in time to see Demetri coming at speeds not possible for anyone but a soldier. Too bad the only ones serving the 'king' aren't as skilled, or they aren't supposed to be. He rammed me at full speed, and yes it hurt! Something a non-soldier couldn't do.

I was flung at a ninety degree angle from where he threw Emmett. How'd this guy get so strong?!? I saw Emmett get up and start his counter on Demetri. I looked around again. Edward seemed to be winning his fight, but everyone seemed to be loosing theirs. They brought a lot of goons!

I decided it was time to use our last weapon of defense; little smoke bombs that contained enough sleeping gas to knock out the living dead!**(EXPLINATION FOR LATER)** _The battle just got started and it already has to come to this. _I thought as I called out, "red thirty three" For those of you that don't know, that is the signal to go all out with all our powers. We'd need to, to win this fight.

Seconds later the air seemed to hold new promise as Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper help Edward knock out the rest of the pathetic lackeys leaving the real problems out to where we can get them. _So, who's next?_ I thought in vain.

Emmett was fighting Demetri, still, Edward was fighting Felix (where'd he come from?) Bella and Jasper where fighting with Jane, and I had my hands full with Alec. Let's just say I am very happy with my ability to see the future. I was cut off from my other senses but I could still 'see' what his next move was.

_We have to get out of here! _I thought, ultimately loosing my concentration and the whole world went black.

**Fin! How was that? It was pretty long and that's all I can write in Alice's pov. without skipping ahead a few weeks.**

**You'll see…**

**So anyway… YAY ANOTHER CHAP DOWN, ANOTHER ONE COMING!**

**Plz review and I promise the more I get the more that I'll update! It's a proven fact. **


End file.
